


A Day at the Festival

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [29]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Keith and Allura take their daughter to the Harvest Festival
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron)
Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/417659
Kudos: 1





	A Day at the Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com) drabble challenge using the prompts "Harvest" and/or "Dragonfly"

Keith grimaced, adjusting his grip on the dark-haired girl perched atop his shoulders. "Quit bouncing, Aerith, or I'm gonna drop you."

"I'm tryin', Daddy." Her hands tightened in his hair, eliciting a grunt.

"Aerith…" he growled.

Allura neared, offering Keith one of two cups she held. "I thought you'd like some lemonade." He smiled, accepting the beverage gratefully. "Aerith, are you thirsty too, sweetheart?"

"Yay! Lemonade!" She sang, her body dancing to a rhythm only she could hear. She reached for the cup, but Keith took a step to the side, moving it just out of her grasp.

"Oh no, you're not spilling lemonade on my head so I'm sticky for the rest of the day. If you want a drink, you have to come down and stand like a big girl."

She leaned forward, kissed the top of his head, and whimpered in his ear, "But I'm soooo firsty, Daddy. I'll be careful, promise!"

Allura stifled a giggle and watched, smirking, as Keith lifted the squirming child from his shoulders and placed her on the ground.

Aerith pouted for a moment, then, remembering why she had to give up her perch, turned expectantly to her mother.

Allura offered her daughter the cup she held, but Aerith turned her nose up at it. "I thought you were soooo thirsty," Allura said, one eyebrow raised as she surveyed the child before her.

"I am, but I want dat one," she said, pointing to the cup that Keith was bringing to his lips. "Daddy's cup's gots a dragonfly on it. I want dat one, not dis one wif a stupid ladybug on it."

Keith, took a sip of lemonade, rolling his eyes as he listened to his daughter's demand, then handed the drink to her with a sigh. "Leave me some, please. And try not to slobber in it too much."

This time Allura didn't bother to try to hide her mirth at the exchange and wordlessly handed the ladybug cup to her husband.

Keith kissed her on the cheek, accepting the fresh beverage, and taking a deep draught of it.

The royal couple watched their daughter gulp down the tart liquid, tiny rivulets spilling down her chin. She drained the cup, and gasping for air, handed it to her mother. "OK, Daddy, pick me up again," she demanded, raising her arms to him.

Allura contemplated the dregs remaining in the cup, narrowed her eyes, and surveyed Aerith. "I think maybe you need to visit the play area for a while."

"Yay! Play area!" she shouted, turning and sprinting off, nearly barreling into Lance, who guarded the entrance to the children's zone. He slowed her down and guided her to the other kids, then turned and flashed a thumbs up to her parents.

Keith took hold of his wife's hand, leading her on a stroll around the festival, their daughter now safely in Lance's care.

Allura smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. She always did love the harvest festival.


End file.
